koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gan Ning/Movesets
All the movesets for Gan Ning in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A backlean to a sudden forward outward slash. : , : An uppercut with the left hand. : , , : An inward rushing-tap slash that stuns. Shares this move with Xiahou Yuan. : , , , : Wide inward slash to his left. : , , , : Inward swipe, outward slash, stab, then a spinning kick to his left. : : A fast running outward holding dash with his blade that goes for quite a distance, then ends it with spinning inward slashes or two. : , : Downwards stab. Can do multiple hits it one go if placed right. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : A upward wide slash. Can meteor slash downward if is tapped again. : , , , , , : Stabs the ground with the blade in reverse grip as his stomps twice, to fire a cutting wave two times in a row for each one. Can juggle foes onto the second wave if the first one hits with proper placement, and is an inverted version of Huang Zhong's C6. : , , , , , : Inward swipe, outward slash, stab, spinning kick to his left, wide outward slash, then a spinning inward twirl slash. :Dashing : Sliding knee attack. Stuns. Shares this move with Xiahou Yuan. Horse Moveset : : Leans to each side and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Jabs his blade into his foe for an unblockable grab. If it connects, Gan Ning will release them then spin kick them upward while they're in midiar. A second kick can be done to knock them away into others if is tapped again. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A series of upward and downward slashes while flicking the sword, with a final sideways outward slash in reverse grip dazing the enemy. : , , , : A spinning 360 degree slash. Functions the same as his original C4. : , , , , : Same as before, but with an altered animation. : , , , , , : Spin slashes around himself to the air in a brief moment to conjure a tornado to blast away foes around him. : : Same as before, but instead of holding his sword with his right hand, he covers himself as he runs with the sword in his left (it sticks out by the right as usual), and the spinning slashes are instead done to the right in reverse grip. : , : Falls as he plants his sword into the ground for a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : A series of left and right slashes as he sprints forward, ending with an inward reverse grip slash at he halts to a stop. : , , , , : An uppercut with a fiery typhoon. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth attack, Gan Ning restarts his C4 chain. : (True): Leaps into the air and plants his sword into the ground, emitting a massive ring shockwave around him. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Gan Ning lifts his foes into the air with a slash. Stays aerial and dices his enemies in the air before slashing them back down. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Gan Ning rolls forward. :R1: Gan Ning crouches and becomes transparent for five seconds. Lets him escape from attacks if timed correctly as a trick, and increases his attack until he reverts. Can hit people at the exact moment of this conversion, but the damage isn't very high. :Direction + R1: A hopping turning diagonal slice forward. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Releases a large radial shockwave above the user. :Triple Attack 2: Does a quick slash that releases air gusts traveling forward. :Triple Attack 3: Causes a giant column of air to rise up. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Seven left and right slashes with his daggers and a knee attack. Lifts both of his daggers for a rising strike and follows with a spinning roundhouse kick. Performs a leaping uppercut with one of his daggers pointing forward and slashes once more when he lands. While in a lowered position, he quickly hurls twelve airwaves forward by slashing diagonal cuts with his daggers. : string (Renbu ∞): Smashes the ground with his fist, knocking his enemies skyward. Flip kicks and follows with a spinning kick. Slices the air with both daggers, sending airwaves forward. He hops into the air and slams his fist into the ground for an exploding impact. : (held): Crouches and readies his daggers. Dashes with daggers forward in a straight path, cutting any within range. : : Series of attacks depending on Renbu levels. Ends the sequence by hopping into the air and smashing his fist into the ground to create an exploding impact. : , : Cuts with both daggers. : , : Slight lift in the air before he smashes his fist into the ground. :Dashing : Small hopping slice with one dagger. :Dashing : Running jump kick that has Gan Ning surrounded in an aura. :Grapple attack : A short ranged slash. If it connects, Gan Ning bashes the dagger into his enemy's neck to stun them. He then kicks them to their knees, knees their face, and slashes them one more time with his dagger. Very quick, but his enemies have to be directly in front of him to successfully pull off the move. :Grapple attack : A low diagonal cut. If it connects, he knees his foe twice before throwing them over his shoulder. :Deadlock attack: Jabs his enemy's chin twice before he pummels their torso with several punches. He performs a leaping uppercut to knock them down. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward, poising his daggers in front of him while he runs. ::Dashing : Stretches out his arms and slashes with each dagger. ::Dashing : Smashes the ground for an explosion. Horse Moveset : string: Several one-handed swings to his right. Number of attacks increase with Renbu levels. : : Cut with both blades on opposing sides. : : Faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6, Gan Ning is arguably the quickest character in the game. His skills emphasize speed and his attacks are naturally fast at any Renbu level. His weapons are two short knives, which have slightly shorter range than his previous scimitar. Offensive strategies continue to work best with Gan Ning as he can keep up the pressure as long as he is near his enemies. Though he lacks reliable crowd control attacks and has a relatively weak defense, his quick reflexes and agility will more than likely balance these out in the end. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Gan Ning mainly uses the twin blades moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Gan Ning is affiliated with the chain and sickle in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Hooks his chain around an opponent, grabs his victim to jump high into the air and lands to pile drive them into the ground. Creates an explosive blast wave when he lands. :Musou - Flying Shadow (爆炎双輪): : Winds up his chain to swing it and lunge forward to land a short distance away. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next. :Alternate Musou - Shadow Rush (爆炎大車輪): R1 + : Swings his chain around as he runs. Used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Blast: Tap both sides of screen: Sends out criss-cross energy waves by swinging weapon back and forth while rushing about on the battlefield, then finishes up the assault by launching a turbulent thrust. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Pierces sickle into the earth, causing fissures to rise up. :R1: Flails weapon around at high-speed while engulfed in flames, then slams sickle to the left causing a massive explosion that knocks back. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Spins sickle below the ground and lifts surrounding enemies into the air while setting them on fire. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires His weapon affiliation changes to the flail in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :Musou - Rings of Fire/Shadow Rush (爆炎大車輪): : Swings burning flail around while running wildly. Ends the attack with a thermal explosion caused by slamming the ground. :Alternate Musou - Fire Links/Flaming Chains (縛鎖炎断): R1 + : Binds opponent with chain and hits them with the other end of the flail several times before causing flames to burst. Dynasty Warriors 8 Gan Ning keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Strikes the ground with enough impact to produce fiery eruptions. :Aerial Musou - Earthly Wings (地顛翼): , : Twirls weapon vertically at full speed, blowing nearby enemies back with a brutal swing upon landing. :Awakening Musou: Turns around with weapon outstretched multiple times. The attack finishes with him doing a rising uppercut that sends out a massive wave of energy to knock back surrounding foes. After inflicting enough hits, Gan Ning launches a frontal looping assault with weapon now engulfed in fire along with a few additional mid-range strikes near the end. Category:Movesets